Mind Games
by Kiki-chan78
Summary: Schuldich screws with and in Omi's mind, literally. How much can the telepath play before he goes too far? Will he even care? Probably not. SchuOmi. Yaoi.


Mind Games.

Disclaimer: don't own Weiss or any of the pretty boys. I don't make a penny from any of this. Content has been edited to remove any truly naughty bits from this ficlet. Any parents get peeved at me for writing something of this sort... don't use the computer as a babysitter. k'tnx.

* * *

The mindscape around the redhead was dark and grimy. It wasn't a happy place by any stretch of the imagination. Beneath his feet, the floor was composed of rusted metal plates badly welded together. This didn't bode well for the teen's mental health. There was steam everywhere, and the place wouldn't have looked out of place in any of the horror flicks that he knew Omi was fond of.   
Somewhere along the line, he'd picked up this level's 'occupants' as companions; Omi's subconscious form, and a large dog that followed the blond. The dog, it turned out, had originally been raised by the boy in reality and was subsequently used in a training exercise in which a young Bombay was forced to kill the creature or receive serious injury from the animal he'd raised from puppy hood.

Turns out that Omi liked the animal enough to keep him alive in his own head. It was sweet in a weird way.

Schuldich had seen these two before in the upper levels of Omi's mind. A boy and his dog, he'd found it fucking hilarious the first time that he saw them. They were the caretakers of Omi's mind, much like if another telepath went into his head, he'd have something similar in nature running around there as well. Everyone did, and the personification of one's subconscious was usually more fun to play with. Hell, a multiple's head had more than one person running around. Schuldich remembered the time that he's nearly shit his pants when he found one guy that actually had a full sized condo in his head to accommodate everyone.

The Omi, or Subbie as he'd officially dubbed this particular version of Omi, standing across from him looked quite at home in these drab surroundings. Naturally there were differences between the teen's physical form and this mental construct. This version's hair was longer, and tended to fall more in the startling blue eyes. The grey long sleeved shirt had rust stains here and there, and a tear that looked like it was badly mended down near the hem. Instead of the amusing black shorts with suspenders, Subbie wore an almost indecently short pair of tattered white spandex shorts. As far as Schuldich was concerned, the only functional parts of this person's ensemble were the long sleeved shirt, the kneepads and the biker boots.

He let his eyes roam up and down those slender legs, and wondered how badly the boy would object to losing the amusingly small shorts? "Subby, you should take better care of yourself." Schu remarked, noticing a few new bruises and a nasty looking cut on the teen's long legs.

The boy shrugged. "I do, and don't call me Subby."

Schuldich shook his head. The mental brat was as infuriating as the physical one. He continued forward, towards an area that looked more patched together than the rest of this insane mindscape. Holy Jesus fucking Mary on a pogo stick! Didn't this kid have any bright spots down here? "Why not, Subbie?"

"I should have attacked you again." Omi shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The dog merely sat there panting.

"But you didn't," he smirked back, but continued walking, deeper into Omi's mind... further away from consciousness. The teen followed. Schuldich smiled to himself. How was that phrase again? Oh yeah, curiosity killed the cat.

Schuldich started up some inane small talk with the trailing blond. It served to pass the time, and to gain trust. He ended up walking side by side with the slender youth. They reached a platform in the maze of rickety metal stairs.

"What are you looking for?" The blond asked. He looked vaguely bored, and slightly curious at the same time.

There, just off to the side was a broken pipe. Omi came over and knelt down to see what the redhead was looking at. A low thudding noise echoed through the area as the teen's head forcefully came into contact with the floor, courtesy of Schuldich's hand.

The dog was tossed over the side when it tried to attack.

So much for familiarity and trust, Schuldich sneered at the unconscious form of the blond lying prone on the floor. He looked over the body again, and this time he smirked. After all, he was a master mentalist, so why not have the ultimate mind-fuck? Omi was picked up, and they continued the trek down. Who knew, maybe they'd even run across the stupid mutt if they got to the bottom? He was pretty sure that he'd heard a splat.

After longer than Schuldich was willing to admit, they reached the bottom of Omi's mind. It was dank, dirty and completely dreary. Somehow, that didn't surprise him. He also had a niggling notion that none of the other pussy cats would even suspect their youngest member was really as dark as this.

Omi was stripped and chained to a set of pipes that ran perpendicular to each other. There was enough room for the redhead to walk unencumbered around the bound teen.

He came across the body of the dog. It was dead. Even mental constructs had to obey some laws of nature. The sound of chains rattling alerts the telepath to the fact that someone was awake.

"YOU BASTARD!!! LET ME GO!"

Schuldich turned and walked back to where he had left the blond. Omi was red in the face. He didn't say a word, and backhanded the boy across the face.

Moving around to the back, he unzipped, and pulled out a hardening erection. Grinning, he slipped a hand around to xxxxxx the xxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx and was greatly amused to find that the boy's xxxxx were trying to xxxx up into Omi's body due to either cold or fear.

The youth's body tensed visibly when the xxxxxx xxxxxx was xxxxxx against his xxxxxxx. That was all and good as far as Schuldich was concerned, it simply meant that the brat would be that much xxxxxxx when xxxxxx. The air around them was permeated with fear, and that made him xxxxxx than ever.

Xxxxxxxx himself a few more times, Schuldich relished the anticipation of xxxxxxxx into the xxxxxxxxxx xxxx in front of him. Wrists chained above his head high enough that the teen was nearly on tip-toe as the legs were held apart, ankles also attached to the same pipes. It didn't matter how much the blond struggled against the chains, it did nothing to change the fact that the boy was completely helpless.

"don't do this..." Omi sounded miserable and pathetic.

The redhead didn't answer. Instead he xxxxxxxx himself xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx the lithe form in one xxxxx xxxxxxxx, eliciting a pained scream from the boy in response. He xxxxxx xxx till only his xxxx xxxxxxxx within that xxxxxxxxx xxxxxx, and then xxxxxxx xxxx xx. Each xxxxxx brought new cries from Omi.

Eventually the bound teen started begging incoherently. The pleas were ignored and the brutal assault continued till the man has satiated. One xxxxx xxxxxx, and he xxxxxx the teen with xxx xxxx.

Xxx and blood trailed down the blond's trembling legs. "let me go." Omi whimpered.

That made Schuldich laugh. "You don't get it, you stupid bitch." He leered at the teen and traced a line down Omi's front. "You aint goin anywhere. Least not until your body has lain in a fucking hospital bed long enough that all your muscles have withered away to nothing, and the only thing you can do on your own is eat, piss and shit." The grin broadened. "Maybe not even that considering they'll probably fit you with a colostomy bag and shove a catheter up your dick, Subbie." Xxxxxxxx xxxx, xx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxx xxxx'x xxxxxxxx.

Blue eyes widened as the reality of that horror sunk in.

It wasn't until Schuldich started to leave that the blond screamed and began thrashing wildly. He grinned; this one might be worth it to visit again, just for shits and giggles.

Returning to his own mind, the German got up, wandered out into the kitchen and got himself a beer. While leisurely drinking it, he stopped in Crawford's office. "One kitten down, three more to go," Schuldich smirked.


End file.
